vevmo_revengefandomcom-20200213-history
Vevmo Revenge: The Citadel
Vevmo Revenge: The Citadel is the fourth season of the Vevmo reality game show. The Citadel took place in Nova Scotia, Canada, with cast members (also called "vevmoans") competing. This season was played in an individual format. The season premiered on September 10, 2009. 'Cast' Host: 'cystic | valign="top" | |} 'Format There will be 12 total Missions, sandwiched by a grand total of 24 elimination rounds, aptly named Citadels. The winners of each mission will be exempt from the Citadel for that day only, then they will nominate one male and one female to the Citadel. These two people will each choose their opponent (of the same sex). They will also choose which of 5 Citadel elimination games that will be played. The Final Mission will consist of the remaining 3 guys and 3 girls; they will solve a series of puzzles and tasks (often vevmo-related), and the 2 victors (one guy and one girl) will go home with a big fat blank check. 'Game Summary' 'Gameplay' Mission Games: * Smash and Swim: This mission will be done in opposite-sex pairs. The male will be the swimmer while the female is the locksmith. There will be 5 total heats, each consisting of 3 pairs competing against each other. 50 yards into the lake is a 2-level platform, with a rope net connecting the two levels. The first-level platform: several plaster "pinatas" are hanging on the ceiling. The second-level platform: 3 steel rods are resting in the middle. The male will dive into the lake and swim to the platform. He will climb up the rope net and onto the second floor, grab a steel rod, and jump back into the water. He will then climb onto the first floor and break open a plaster pinata, revealing a ring of keys. He will take the keys back to his female partner. She has to use the ring of keys to unlock the locked chest. Once unlocked, she will take the flag from inside and wave it in the air, signaling their victory. The girls are allowed to steal keys from one another. The fastest team from each of the 5 heats will move onto the 6th and final heat, and face off. The winning couple will win an all-expenses-paid cruise/trip to an island resort of their choice. * Boulderdash: There will be a guy's heat, and a girl's heat. During one heat, one gender will try and run uphill and cross the finish line, while the other gender will roll giant medicine balls down the hill, making it difficult to ascend the hill. The first guy and girl to reach the top of the hill and cross the finish line wins, and each receive a Philips 42" plasma TV and a free year's subscription to NetFlix. * Stranded: Before everyone is escorted to the mission site, they are asked to wear blindfolds first. Each person is given a unique map, all of which have a message on the back: Guys and girls will pair up. Before they can proceed, pairs must tie this rope to their belts. They each have received a backpack with the following contents: matches, 1 blanket, binoculars, a compass, a flashlight and a flare gun to signal if they give up. The flare has to be shot into the air for it to be considered a forfeit. You have to use your tools to find the way back to the house. If a group runs into another team, they can do whatever they want to get the other team from following. First team back wins. * Paint Wars: All the players are split up into two teams. Vets and Rooks. To be considered a Vet, you have to have appeared on at least 2 VR's. The mission will be a paintball gun fight in an arena with blocks and things to hide behind. 1 hit and the player is out. The players are only allowed to wear speedos (guys), bikinis (girls), facemasks, and shoes. * Shark Attack!: Everyone will tread the water for as long as possible. There are several ropes dangling above the pool. If the players feel the need to forfeit, they have to grab onto the rope with both hands, or climb out of the pool. The last remaining guy and girl in the pool will win today's mission, and each receive a $1,000 gift card to Edward's Movie Theatre. * Unlock It up: Each player will have to climb a ladder up the 82-foot tower to the top. They will then see a small box with a lock combination. Memorize the combination, then put on a harness and have a bungee cord attached to their feet. They will then have to walk a 25-foot plank and jump from the end of the plank into the Atlantic Ocean. Once they get into the ocean there is a treasure chest with a lock floating in the water. They will have to use the combination code to open the chest. When the chest is opened there is a key inside, which they will use to unlock the bungee-cord-lock that is holding their feet. Once the lock is open they will grab a flag from inside their treasure chest and swim to the shore. A player will be DQd for taking too long at the combination station. The fastest male and female wins, as well as receive a Kawasaki Jet Ski Boat. * Think Fast!: Each player starts at a platform raised 50 feet above the ground. When the air horn blows each competitor must quickly strap themselves into a harness and take a zipline down to the first checkpoint. They must then make their way through a series of obstacles, while collecting a total of 3 keys. They will need all three keys to unlock a chest at the final checkpoint, containing the pieces of a trigram puzzle. Once they solve it, their time is stopped and recorded. The male and female with the fastest times win, and each receive an iPod Touch and a $300 iTunes gift card. * Mazed and Confused: There is a giant maze. The goal is to go in, retrieve at least 4 flags, and find the exit. If at any time a player gets lost and wish to forfeit, they have to throw one flag in the air to signal the DQ. The male and female winners the fastest time win, and each receive a curling set and free lessons. * Bottoms Up!: Players will hang upside down from an 8-foot vertical pole; with their belly facing the pole, their feet chained to the top of the pole, and their hands handcuffed around the base of the pole. On the floor (a few inches away from the base of the pole) are 3 large buckets with the following contents: worms, raw cow meat, and spoiled dairy products. Using just their mouth, players will shuffle around the contents of the buckets until they come across 3 keys. 1 key will be used to unlock their handcuffs. The second key will unlock the padlock from the chain that binds their feet to the top of the pole. The third and final key will be used to unlock a chest 30 feet away from the pole. Once they open the chest, they will grab the flag from inside and wave it in the air to signify their victory. The guy and girl to accomplish this first will win and each receive a Chili's $10,000 check. * You're the Bomb: Each guy will be imprisoned in one of the cages, while his female partner attempts to defuse the bomb that is attached to the lock. If she successfully disarms it by cutting the correct wires in the correct order, the magnetic lock will release, freeing the partner from his cage. The first pair to get their male completely out of the cage wins, and will each receive this one of a kind life-sized Barbie Doll....that shoots laser beams from its eyes. * Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Each player will be split up and be assigned a different part of the house. They will only be armed with a flash light. The male and female to be able to stay the longest in the house wins. Everyone else just leaves when they are too scared to handle it. This mission challenges the players' bravery and mental strength, as well as endurance. The winning male and female will receive a Ballerina's tutu and a lump of coal. Citadel Games: * Marionette: Each player will be suspended 15 feet above water by a series of 4 small rings, strung to the ceiling. Each ring will support one limb. Players are to use only their hands and feet to hang onto each ring as long as possible. First person to drop into the water loses. ** Played By: ''Balletshoes vs. tatertots, tatertots vs. Binary Solo, SteveSparxx vs. Morris1721, Dartagnan vs. Morris1721, GoldenWarrior vs. Morris1721'' * Unwound: Both players will wear harnesses, attached to each other by a very long chain. The chain will be fully wrapped around a sturdy wooden pillar, standing in the middle of the arena. The objective is to unravel your chain from the pillar until it is long enough for you to grab your flag at the edge of the arena. ** Played By: ''CTluvr195 vs. Lamb Chop!!!, CTluvr195 vs. LCBaby'' * Roulette: Both players will stand on a fast-rotating circular platform. The objective is to push your opponent completely off the platform. Each player’s ankles will be equipped with 25-pound weights, to help them maintain balance, while making it difficult to push their opponent off. Players are encouraged to forcibly remove their opponent’s heavy ankle braces in order to push them off the platform with ease. ** Played By: ''Alexa vs. tjhallow, gamer73 vs. renaldob, tatertots vs, CTluvr195, faceless vs. Morris1721'' * Stacked: This will be played in a fairly large pool area. Scattered around the pool are several inner-tubes of different, progressive sizes. The objective is to collect one inner-tube of each size, and stack them correctly in a pyramid-like formation. The player will climb the “pyramid” in order to grab their flag from above the pool. ** Played By: ''Ms. Dynasty vs. nurseallie, rey2pokey vs. SteveSparxx, Morris1721 vs. rw/rrjunkie, CTluvr195 vs. Ms. Dynasty, Insider vs. CTluvr195'' * Envy: Players will have several carabineers clipped to different locations of their body: wrists, ankles, and neck. They will also be wearing a special thin belt. The objective is to unclip all of your opponent’s carabineers and then clip them onto your belt. First one to accomplish this will win. ** Played By: ''salt&vinegar vs. Luigi, blanky667 vs. salt&vinegar, Insider vs. Dandelion, Spinner554 vs. blanky667, SteveSparxx vs. renaldob, faceless vs. Spinner554, molds13 vs. cjslife, molds13 vs. CTluvr195'' ''Final Challenge: '''Vampires, Sharks and Cats, Oh My!:' For the Final Mission, couples must complete 3 specific tasks. In order to complete a task, players must look for a specific picture and post it in the thread. All answers can be found on Vevmo. In addition to the 3 tasks, both partner must work together to complete the Final Puzzle. You may not work on the Final Puzzle until both partners have completed the first 3 tasks. The first couple to complete all 3 tasks and complete the final puzzle will win this season of The Citadel. 'Citadel Progress' |} ''Keys: : The contestant won the final mission. : The contestant did not win the final mission. : The contestant won the mission. : The contestant won the Citadel. : The contestant lost in the Citadel and was eliminated. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition. 'Episodes'''